Random Scene's for Naruto Stories
by EternalVoid
Summary: Just a collection of scenes that are either oneshots or being used in new stories I am writing. Enjoy them, and please R&R. New chapters have been added.
1. Chapter 1: Second Level of Hell

Scene 1: Construction

The sky was a whirling mixture of dark lusty purples and dead blacks. Massive twisters built of this sickly looking sky reached down to touch the ground, picking up hundreds, or sometimes even thousands of wretched souls that lay, piled on top of one another on the dry, hard ground. They'd scream as they were thrown and tossed around, colliding into each other and sometimes even pieces of the ground, blows that should of killed them failed to do so.

Every so often one of these wretched souls would be thrown out of a twister to hit the ground, roll, before being picked up by another sickly twister.

The light that allowed one to see in this dark and diseased coloured hell seemed to emanate from everywhere at once.

Such a beautiful place, Naruto thought to himself as he walked upon one of the hundreds of tall stone pathways that weaved their way to the huge tower that sat in the centre of this place. Looking down Naruto could see all the starved and sickly souls looking up at him with empty hearts and even emptier minds.

"...And as lust doth blow one from one heart to another, so shall the sinners be blown, as by a great wind, about and about, dashed, like hearts, upon the cold hardened ground, till such a time as they are punished" Naruto quoted from the small black book on his belt. And without so much as a backward glance he continued his walk towards to the tower, the only sounds were those of the wind and screams of the souls as they were pulled this way and that. He watched with a detached expression as they all pushed, this way and that, as if to escape the brutal winds that moved endlessly in this level.

He continued walking, relative time was slowly the closer one moved to the tower. Meaning to the souls, the closer you were, the longer you seemed to be here. He sighed as he approached still closer, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't of just appeared in front of the damn thing rather than walking for what seemed like forever.

However eventually he drew close to the great structure and took a closer look at it. It was built out of black stone, and reached far up into the sky, there were a great many balconies with no railings, and Naruto watched as different classes of demons jumped off, swooping down to grab an unlucky soul to 'mate' with, he, or she, would be the first of many. It did, after all, take a great amount of power and stamina to satisfy even one of the lowest Succubi.

He came still closer, noticing now that the lowest classes of female demons were looking at him with both fear and lust. An odd mix all things considered, but not something he was entirely unused to with female demons of any level and on any level.

They were not exactly the prettiest things. On the outside of it they all looked fairly human, with skin, eyes and all the rest of it. But if one looked more closely you would notice that the skin around their hands seemed extremely old and wrinkled, and that the hands were more like foot long claws than anything else. They watched Naruto closely until he approached the doors.

The doors were huge, four metres tall and one metre across each. It took at least a class three demon to open these doors considering how much they weighed, well, either that or if you could fly, hence the wings on all the demons around here.

He approached the doors and was about to push them open when he felt someone approaching him, he looked to his side just as a class four succubus landed next to him

"Greetings Naruto-san" she said, inclining her head. Now right about here would be when Naruto should have lost his temper, after all he was technically of a higher station than she was. Instead he just blinked

"Is there something you need?" he asked, the women before him smirked. Naruto took a split second to look her up and down.

She was most definitely a class four. Aside from the wings on her back she looked perfectly human. Her skin was a dark pink and held no blemishes whatsoever. She had long silver hair that fell down to her full rear. Two horns on her head curved away from her face and followed the contour of her head, halting halfway down the back of her head. Dark amber eyes were filled with that smouldering lust that all demons had to hold here. She had pointed ears that were lined with three rings each. Naruto then took a bit of time to admire the rest of her. She was wearing very little, no surprise there, but as it was she had on garters and high boots that accentuated her soft but curvy legs. They followed up to her voluptuous rear that was hidden by a tight skirt that was long at the back, coloured black with gold seams. The front was definitely shorter as it only just barely covered her black panties. Her stomach was entirely exposed as was the skin only just beneath her breasts. Her breasts, a good size C/D cup, were held in place by cloth that was much the same colour and design as her skirt, starting at the collar it quickly split down the middle and came over her breasts, hiding the nipples but failing to middle much of the flesh around it before looping around her sides and up her back.

Naruto snapped his attention back to her eyes as she watched him. She was much the same as many of the class four demons, though each seemed to fill some sort of specific lust.

"You could say that..." she trailed off suggestively. Naruto saw what was coming and sighed just as he blacked out

"Troublesome" he muttered as darkness overtook his mind.

He awoke to an odd sensation. However he had more pressing concerns. He noticed that the air was thick with heavy lust and smelt heavily of arousal. He lay still, keeping his heart rate and breathing the same rate, no mean feat considering what he suspected was happening. He opening his dark blue eyes and looked at what was happening.

The room was quite vast, and the roof above him was vaulted, so he guessed he had to be somewhere near the top of the tower. Around the room stood half a dozen class four Succubi, all quite naked and looking at him with no small amount of lust burning in their eyes. He realised that he could hear intense moaning and so decided to look at exactly what was going on.

He merely arched an eyebrow at what he saw. He was stark nude, his clothes nowhere to be seen, including his little black book, which didn't exactly put him in the best of moods, especially after waking up to find himself tied down with a succubus riding him.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as she halted her movements and shuddered as another orgasm ran through her sweaty frame. He could feel her walls constricting around him as she panted, undulating in time with her rapid breaths. Then she began again, only this time going much slowly, her previous orgasms having made her quite sensitive to pleasure now. He watched as she bounced upon him, her hips rising and falling with ever increasing frequency. Her tight ass smacking his muscular thighs as she did so, head thrown back, eyes glazed and mouth open as she rode his member.

He smirked and broke his bindings with nary a flick of his wrists. He heard the others around him gasp and back away slightly; the succubus upon him immediately sensed his movement and went still, shivering in fear as they all were. Considering how strong those bonds were he suspected that they believed he would never escape them. Well, more fool them then.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice, hands caressing the Succubi's sides, making her shiver, part in lust and part in fear

"Naruto-sama" she whimpered softly

"Where's my book?" he asked lowly, a hint of steel in his voice, the succubus looked to one side of the room where all of his clothes were piled, the little black book was sitting on top of a stone table. He hummed in contentment that it was safe and turned his attention back to the succubus sitting on him. His hands continued to drift over her body

"And what" he said "do you think our doing to me while I'm unconscious?" he said, his tone remained the same, but there was a threat hidden in there that made her shiver

"I-I was..." she trailed off as Naruto cupped her breasts, she moaned softly as he squeezed them gently but firmly

"You were what?" he asked in a husky tone that made her pant, hips jerking slightly. His right hand drifted back down to waist and he gripped her firmly

"Mmmm" she moaned, before gasping as Naruto nipped at her neck and twisted his hips slightly. She tried to move her own hips but found herself unable to thanks to Naruto's firm but gentle grip on her.

"Beg" he growled out lowly, his demonic blood making itself known as his fangs lengthened as his claws lightly scratched the girl on his lap

"Naruto-sama" she gasped as he gripped her chin and turned her so she was facing him before engaging her in a heated kiss that left her panting and more aroused than ever. He growled softly in the back of his throat and she shivered once again in pleasure. She leant back into his muscled chest and moaned as he began to trace patterns over her sensitive flesh.

Now, while Succubi care for little save for sating their needs and desires, the class threes and fours and more than willing to take their time in doing so, it does, after all, increase the pleasure for them and sometimes the other parties involved.

His fingers danced across her face, making her close her eyes and relax in pleasure, they drifted down, over her neck, where her softly kissed the back of her neck, nipping every so often, making her gasp and moan in lust as his hands proceeded still further down her body, cupping her breasts softly she mewled, amazed that anything, man or demon, could make her submit so willingly like this. The hands continued on their journey, continuously dropping lower and lower until one finally touch where she and him were connected, the other hand grasped her breast while his hand gently rubbed her clit, making her hips jerk and let out a loud moan of pleasure. He smirked into the back of her neck and softly kissed her there again before leaning back slightly

"Move" he said to her softly, she began to gyrate her hips around and forwards and backwards, feeling him rub her in all the right places she bit her lip and whimpered at the onslaught of pleasure she was receiving from this simply act.

Naruto marvelled at how this felt, her tight warmth completely engulfing and holding on to him, she was absolutely soaked and though she obviously wanted to do more, Naruto knew she had submitted to his higher power.

He then thrust upwards slightly, feeling her pace falter as the pleasure shot through her, her pussy squeezing him even tighter than before. He grinned and began to thrust upwards, she soon joined the pace, moaning all the while until suddenly he stopped

"Come on" he growled, slapping her ass lightly. She got the messaged and, after bracing herself, began to move her hips up and down rapidly. Naruto's eye never left the firm flesh in front of him, watching as it bounced up and down, he place a hand on her waist

"Slower" he said softly, she complied though he could feel her desire, she wanted to be pounded, but Naruto was going to enjoy himself first. He lay there for a few more moment, enjoying the sight and sounds the girl was making before making his move. He slipped out of her and put her on all fours, the girl was practically begging for him, hips shaking almost uncontrollably as she whimpered in desire. Naruto just smiled before sliding himself inside of her. He set an almost agonisingly slow pace. Looked over the girls' smooth back as she began to thrust back against him he couldn't resist as his hands began stroking her back and sides, lightly brushing over her ribs with the tips of his claws

"Fuck" the girl gasped as she stopped her movements, Naruto felt her clench tightly around him and grinned slightly at her actions

"That good huh?" he asked, she nodded and he grinned. He started the pace up again, only this time he started going faster and harder, making her scream in pleasure. Naruto grinning and leaned down, kissing her upper back and nipping on the skin on the back of her neck, she shuddered and nearly fell forwards, only just managing to catch herself on her arms. Naruto grinned and gripped her hips and began to thrust in harder, loving the sounds her wet sex was making along with her tight ass as it smacked against his own muscular thighs.

He growled as his pace increased, the succubus was unable to form any coherent thought at that moment, having never been so full before. She screamed as she came again, arms giving out as she collapsed on the warm stone. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at her condition before lifting her hips up a bit more and continuing to hammer away at her abused sex. The succubus just lay there moaning and whimpering as he pounded her.

Suddenly the position changed, she was sitting on his lap facing him, and Naruto's own hands were latched onto her voluptuous rear end. He grinned and began to bounce her on his hard member. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she through her head back and continued to moan loudly at the sensations that were rushing through her body. She could feel her body trying to drain his energy away, but yet it never seemed to diminish, almost as if he had some sort of bottomless pit filled with energy.

With each bounce he seemed to reach deeper into her depths, she was seeing stars and the only sounds emanating from her now were low whimpers and moans. Naruto watched as she shivered, coming once again. He pulled her to him, her head on his shoulder as his thrusts became slow and long, pulling out almost the whole way, leaving just the tip inside before pushing forwards again with that same slowness. The succubus just sat there, letting him continue to please her, she had no complaints, though she could feel her final end approaching very quickly despite the slow pace

"Cum" Naruto suddenly growled in her ear, her eyes closed and she bit down on Naruto's shoulder as her body responded to his command, twitching almost violently before settling down, Naruto grunted as he emptied himself into her tight warmth. The succubus groaned at the sensation as her womb filled with his cum

"Sleep now" he murmured into her ear, she was out like a light and he grunted. Picking her up off of him he laid her to one side as he sat on the edge of the stone table as he looked at the other Succubi around the room. They were all looking at him with lust burning in their eyes. He smirked at them, his own eyes smouldering, but also holding a hint of complete authority. He motioned for another of the girls to approach him, she was panting and her sex glistened in the torch light. Naruto looked her up and down slowly, she fidgeted under his intense gaze.

She had dark tanned skin, and while her breasts were smaller than the other girls her ass was defiantly nicer. Her wings and tail were on full display, the tail looked like the classic devil tail, ending with a spear like tip almost. Her dark chocolate eyes were looking everywhere but Naruto, it took quite a bit to get a succubus this horny. Her hair was a very dark brown bordering on black and hung down to her shoulders, her waist was thin like many of the Succubi and accentuated her hips and ass quite nicely.

"Name" he said

"Naomi" she muttered, moaning as he stood up and grabbed her ass, lifting her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him and moaned at the feeling of his cock sitting just outside of her pussy. Naruto chuckled at her darkening eyes as they clouded over with lust. He then dropped her onto his cock, spearing her in one go. Her eyes went wide, head back and eyes wide open as was her mouth as a loud scream of pleasure echoed around the room

"Naruto-sama" she groaned, his large cock filling her up completely. She clutched onto him, arms around his neck as she shuddered, not believing that she'd just came from being speared by him. Naruto sat back down on the tablet and began to jerk his hips upwards, causing the new succubus to moan loudly and bounce on Naruto herself. Naruto took a quick look round and found many of the Succubi had now either gone off to find other males to 'attempt' to sate their lust, however unlikely that might be, while others had attacked each other in throes of passion.

He gripped the girls firm ass and began to slam into her with reckless abandon, causing her to throw her head back and scream even louder than she had been doing so before hand. He grinned demonically as he felt her orgasm, body shivering and muscles twitching rapidly for a few moments. He flipped her so she was face down on the warm stone, legs hanging off of the edge, he grabbed her waist and with nary a second thought thrust back into her quivering snatch, relishing in her screams of pleasure as he screwed her senseless. He smacked her firm ass as he rammed into her, she only seemed to get wetter with each slap. He smirked down at the girl, her ass turning slightly darker thanks to the slaps. He waited until she came again. She was barely able to stand now as he flipped her over and re-entered her. Her legs snapped around his waist as her hands went around the back of his neck as he began to ram into her again. He was honestly surprised that she was still conscious though her glazed expression told him that she was probably running on just instinct alone by now.

He watched as her breasts bounced hypnotically as he pounded into her, feeling her pussy clamping down on him every time he pulled out, as if trying to keep him there forever. He slowed his pace to a crawl as he felt the succubus shudder. She whimpered as Naruto withdrew from her sex, she sighed, feeling mostly sated for now until Naruto turned her over once more, she whimpered submissively as his hands ran over her back

"Pretty little thing" Naruto murmured, she felt the tip of his cock touch her ass and she groaned, pushing back against him in lust, the fire was still not quite out yet. Naruto gripped her hips and pierced her in one thrust, just like he'd done earlier. The succubus stiffened up before letting out a long, low moan of satisfaction at feeling Naruto fill her ass so completely. He halted for a few brief moments, letting the moaning succubus get used to the feeling before beginning to fuck her faster and harder. Soon she was back to her orgasmic state, mind blank and body running on instinct alone.

Naruto grunted as he felt her ass clench around him, oh he was defiantly doing this more often, he thought to himself as he suddenly growled and grabbed her waist, and with one last thrust began to empty himself into her ass. Her eyes shot wide and her whole body trembled in pure bliss as he emptied himself into her ass.

He pulled out, watching the cum dribble out of her tight ass before turned around to see only three Succubi left. He growled lowly and lunged at them.

He chuckled at the shocked faces of those stood before him. Around the room lay half a dozen Succubi, all fully sated and pumped full of his cum. And he was sitting, quite comfortably; on the stone table they had originally bound him too. In front of him stood three women, one of whom was the leader of this level of hell.

"What the fuck?" she said slowly and lowly, surprise in her voice, Naruto just chuckled, only wearing his pants as he put on the rest of his clothes

"They thought they'd try to fuck me, didn't work out as planned I guess" he said as he stood up, tracing the ass of the succubus that had been laying next to him, making her moan softly "Anyway, I'll be back" he said as he turned to face her, grin looking demonic in the flickering candle light "count on it" he said before vanishing.

The end


	2. Chapter 2: Kyubi's First Time

Scene Two: Kyuubi's First

The Kyuubi stood at the doorway to the room, tails and arms covering her body from the world's sight. Her eyes watched as her master sat on the only bed in the room, looking out of the window in front of him with his back turned to her. A tattoo of a pentagram lay upon his back, the only mark, glaring as it was, that he served Lucifer in any way, shape or form.

H didn't turn when he heard her enter the room

"Its peaceful" he said, startling her slightly, his hand reached out, skin looking pale in the moonlight, as if to grasp the moon from the sky

"So fragile" he said, he voice held a strange inflection within his normally calm tone, almost as if he was longing for something he could never have. He clenched his fist before sighing and putting it down once again so it sat in his lap. He turned his head towards her slightly

"Come here" he said, she had no choice but to comply, he held total control over her. The ring on his left hand, the ruby glinting in the pale moonlight, was merely the visual representation of such a bond. The normal way was to have it as some sort of collar and/or a chain.

She moved over to him, standing just on the edge of his vision. He was wearing his usual black pants still, and a cigarette was in his hand, lying there, unlit.

"Remove your hands and tails" he said, his tone still unnervingly calm and relaxed. She did as he asked, but very reluctantly, but still, she dared not challenge him. Not while she was too powerless to do anything for herself, though she was surprised that he had waited so long to do this.

She revealed herself to him. Noticing how his eyes flicked towards her and lingered of her body for a few moments before flicking back to the window, to the night before him.

Naruto was waiting patiently for now. He had to admit to himself that Kyuubi was beyond beautiful. Her body was proportioned in just the right was, everything just the right shape and size compared to each other, add onto that her natural stamina and internal heat and Naruto was fairly certain he'd be claiming her soon.

She was standing in the moonlight looking extremely nervous and slightly scared. Her crimson hair glimmered in the moons pale light; her eyes were a dark blood red that glittered with apprehension and fear. Her skin looked almost snow white in the light from the window, her bust was large, but not so large as too not fit comfortably in his hands he supposed, they were full and perky, as if almost to reject gravity. That thought made him smile slightly. Her waist was not too thin and flowed onto her shapely hips nicely and long beautiful legs. He wondered if she had been sculpted, such a perfect form surly could not come into being naturally. He sighed internally

"Come here Kyuubi" he said, she walked over, small shuffling steps that showed just how scared she was at that moment. He knew that she'd do exactly what he said, so he wasn't going to force her to do the deed, not that he would have done anyway.

He sighed and in an instant the rest of his clothes had disappeared, leaving him bare. Kyubi's eyes were fixed on his growing erection. He motioned for her to approach closer. She whimpered again, though it stopped abruptly as she clamped down on it, her pride refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg.

She moved closer to him and he spread his legs. She got the message and knelt before him. She was afraid, he realised. Afraid to lose the last of her dignity, however little it may be, and pride, but even more afraid of what he might do to her if she didn't respond actively to his demands.

She raised a shaking hand and gripped his 'tool' gently. He waited for her, he was an extremely patient man/demon, quite the thing given the old saying, 'patience of a saint', made you wonder what they were smoking really. He placed a hand on her head and gently rubbed behind her left ear, as if to praise her for simply getting that far; though in a way he was.

She mewled softly at the contact and rubbing, though he could tell she was restraining the urge to just melt under his mostly affectionate touch. In response she began to slowly pump her hand up and down on his shaft

"Bit harder Kyu" Naruto said in his usually patient tone and gentle voice, so as not to startle her. She gripped his shaft a bit harder and began to pump slightly faster. She knew what he wanted, though she was reluctant to give it to him. She was surprised that he wasn't forcing her to give him it.

Eventually she decided to just get it over with, swallowing her pride and fear she opened her mouth slowly.

Naruto watched her, his hand rubbing her head affectionately to encourage her to go ahead with what she was doing.

She moved forwards and closed her eyes before putting the tip of it in her mouth. She shuddered and felt her body automatically begin to heat up in response to the musky smell and taste of what was now sitting in her mouth.

He held in his groan of pleasure at her simple action. He could feel the heat around the tip of his cock now, and feel her tongue brushing against it, probably accidently. All in all her mouth felt divine. Her eyes opened and she looked, almost fearfully, up into his own dark violet ones. He smiled warmly at her and gently stroked her cheek

"Good girl" he said, sounding genuinely pleased with her actions thus far. The fear in her dark orbs seemed to diminish slightly, it wasn't gone but there you go. She focused once more on the task at hand, she was about to go deeper but a hand on her head stopped her

"Slowly Kyu" he said, it was about the most commanding tone he'd used on her since they'd arrived here. She blinked at him before once again turning back to her task. Slowly, as he had said, sliding his substantial tool further into her mouth she couldn't suppress a shudder that ran through her at the knowledge of what she was doing, her base instincts were beginning to act up and she was suddenly very aware of the cold air in the room and her bare nipples.

Naruto watched all of this with a calm expression, when he felt the tip touch the back of Kyu's throat he put a hand on her head, halting her movements and allowed himself a blissful sigh

"Fuck that feels nice" he muttered, well aware that Kyu would hear him. She had managed to take four inches into her mouth, but that was plenty as far as Naruto was concerned, her mouth felt bloody amazing. He caressed her hair, causing her to purr lightly, sending vibrations through his cock that threatened to make him actually moan. He sighed and let go of her head

"Move Kyu" he said in that same tone of voice, Kyu put her hands on his thighs and began to move back and forth, slowly at first but swiftly building up speed. Naruto sighed and groaned and the pleasure Kyubi was causing him to feel. He looked down at her to see her eyes half closed, lips wrapped tightly around his dick, the mere sight of such and expression on her face in this situation would have made any lesser man collapse in pleasure, but Naruto was no ordinary man. So he let her work, gently guiding her whenever needed.

Eventually however he could feel his need building, he gently tightened a fist in her hair, and she looked up at him and got the message. He wondered what she would do, considering her sheer reluctance to go even this far he wasn't banking on much.

So he was pleasantly surprised when, when he came, she kept her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. He grunted a bit as he released his first load in this body directly into her mouth. He stopped after a few spurts, silently thanking his extreme muscles control of every muscle in this body of his. Kyu pulled away, her eyes were closed as she swallowed the sticky fluid. Eventually she looked at him again. Lust was burning in her eyes, clearer now that a good amount of the fear she had originally felt had abated.

He stroked her hair

"Good girl" he said, letting his own tone darken with lust, the soft growl made her shiver in both want and apprehension. He lent down and claimed her mouth for the second time, tongue easily overpowering and dominating hers. She shuddered and moaned as his skilful tongue caressed every inch of her mouth, locating and rubbing every sensitive spot she had in there. Their tongues clashed and intertwined with each other, his tongue like a fluid and graceful caress that only caused Kyu to become more and more lustful, her libido sky rocketing. He eventually pulled back, his strong and powerful arms easily lifting her up and onto his lap. His eyes have darkened even more now, thick with lust that he doesn't even bother to conceal.

Naruto slowly began to stroke Kyubi's body, one hand resting just above the curve of her voluptuous rear where her tail should be, holding her to him. The other began to ghost over her silky skin, brushing over it with and aching gentleness that only stokes her lust higher and higher. Naruto leaned forwards and gently kissed her jaw, moving along the jaw line Kyu tilted her head back, baring her woundable neck to him in a show of unwitting submission. His eyes flashed for a split second, his more feral side showing before he began to lick and suck at her delicate neck. She mewled, gripping his shoulders tightly as she let him have his way with her.

His hands were both resting on her shapely rear, he growled in the back of his throat as he squeezed the firm flesh. His own desire was only just about held in check by his higher mind at that moment, while Kyubi seemed to have simply submitted to it completely.

He stood suddenly, hands holding the voluptuous form of Kyubi up as he turned and laid her on the bed. Taking his time he made sure she was comfortable before beginning to move again. He started at her neck again. His hands, once again, moved down her body, caressing every inch of the wondrous flesh that he could reach and feel. They cupped her breasts and his mouth was working on her collar bone. He gently squeezed the two globes and soaked in her moans of pleasure from his hands. He allowed them to stay there for now as his mouth began to trail slowly down towards her chest.

Her claws were shredding the bed sheets, but Naruto ignored the sounds of tearing fabric in favour of Kyubi's soft whimpers and moans as he kissed around her left breasts, slowly moving closer and closer to her aching nipple. It was almost painfully rigid; Naruto decided to take pity on her and engulfed it, along with a good portion of the areola, into his mouth as his tongue began to lavish attention onto it. Her eyes snapped open and she desperately resisted the urge to hold his head to her chest as pleasure coursed its way through her, pooling in her abdomen as she felt her release building.

Naruto felt the growing tension in her body and smiled to himself internally as he switched peaks, allowing his hand to come up and occupy the one he had just left. The other hand made itself busy by lightly scratching Kyubi's side, right where her ribs were, she suddenly arched her back, crying out in bliss as she finally achieved her transcendent release, feeling ecstasy course through her veins like wonderful molten fire.

She collapsed, sweaty and panting. Naruto watched her face, her eyes were glazed over, and her body was still shaking from her, rather powerful, orgasm. However Naruto wasn't about to give her a chance to rest. He cupped her cheek gently; tilting her head to face him he gently kissed her, tongue sliding past her lips and into her open mouth he began to slowly caress all of her again. His hands began to caress her once more, aware that her body was most certainly more sensitive now thanks to her release.

He once again started from the top, slowly working his way down, massaging her luscious breasts as he waited for her to respond to him again. It didn't take long, as soon as she responded to his kiss he left her mouth, prompting a soft whimper of dissatisfaction from her, followed by a gasp as he began to once again suck on her nipples causing her to arch her back again. His hands gripped her hips firmly as he felt her trying to grind against his own aching desire. She tossed her head from side to side, moaning wantonly now.

She gasped when she felt his left hand brush against her soaked sex. His middle finger traced around her outer lips, making her groan when she realised he was still holding her hips down, preventing her from gleaning any more pleasure from this sweet torture. His kisses eventually began to trail down across her twitching abdomen. He could smell her now, her scent was practically saturating the air. Not that he was complaining any.

He thought about teasing her some more, but seeing the yearning look on her face and the lust in her eyes he decided to just get to it

"Naruto-sama" he heard her gasp as his breath washed over her wet sex, he smiled at her in response, showing her approved of her respect to him. Before she could utter another word he opened her up with one hand and dove in, forgoing any sort of teasing, deciding to just make her cum again and again.

"Fuck!" she gasped as she felt his tongue invading her, caressing her walls as she struggled to hold on to any conscious thought that was left in her mind. Naruto paid her outburst no mind, just focusing on the task at hand.

She screamed and arched her back as she came for the second time, but Naruto didn't stop all he did was change tactics, moving up he began to suck and lick her hard nub, causing her eyes to widen even further, back arching, as his middle finger pushed into her wet heat

"So warm" he growled, the vibrations making her eyes roll as he finger began to caress her walls, somehow locating all the sensitive points in there within a matter of moments. He added a second finger and began to pump, enjoying the feelings of her walls wrapping tightly around his fingers.

A few moments later and she came again, screaming her pleasure out to the world before collapsing on the bed, sweaty and tired from all the pleasure. She was barely aware of Naruto above her until she felt something warm touching her wet inner thigh, she groaned as she felt the tip of his penis push against the entrance to her pussy, she waited for him to put it in, and then waited some more. It took her a few moments to realise that he wasn't moving and was watching her with an almost affectionate expression.

"I'm not putting this in you until your fully awake Kyu" he told her, she whimpered and tried to focus, soft kisses touched her face and brought her back into the land of the living

"Good girl" he whispered in her ear before pushing forwards, she felt him enter her and let out a shuddering sigh as he paused for a few moments, letting her get used to the relatively new sensation, at least for this body. Eventually he bottomed out inside her, she groaned in pleasure, she'd never felt so full in all her long years of living. She could feel the tip of his cock brushing against the entrance to her womb; he seemed to fit inside her just right.

Naruto was, once again, thankful for his almost godly amounts of self-control. Kyubi's pussy was wrapped around him like a warm, wet, velvet vice that gripped him so tightly he wondered if he'd be able to pull out. He watched her face carefully for any signs of discomfort or fear and found none, her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was open. Indeed her whole expression seemed to only demonstrate how much pleasure she was feeling just from this alone.

He began to thrust, slowly at first but swiftly increasing in speed and force. He watched of Kyubi's breasts bounced from the force of his thrusts. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, muffling her moans and screams as Naruto continued to pound away at her tight pussy. He sucked on her tongue as he pulled away, only causing her to moan louder. He could feel her pussy convulsing around his cock, signalling how close she was

"Cum Kyu" she growled, eyes flashing as he bit down on her neck, Kyubi's eyes snapped open and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came once again. Naruto slowed his thrusts but didn't stop; he waited until her insides had stopped convulsing before picking his speed and force back up again. She was clutching at the bed sheets almost violently and her expression, despite being one of pleasure, looked slightly lost. Naruto growled and kissed her softly, in direct contrast to his hard thrusts. She seemed grateful for the show of affection, her arms wrapping around him as he kissed her. He suddenly flipped them over so she was on top

"Bounce Kyu" he growled, his tone was becoming huskier as his pleasure grew but he still maintained some sense of control over his body.

She immediately began to bounce on him, her bountiful breasts jiggling as she did so. Her mouth was open and she was drooling from the new position as he proceeded to hit spots that she didn't even know existed. Naruto watched her for a few moments, not moving his body, forcing Kyuubi to do all the work. He watched as she began to shudder and her pussy walls started to flutter, signalling her impending release. He suddenly thrust his hips up as she plunged down on him, her eyes flew wide, her head snapped back, her tongue lolling out of her open mouth as she felt him completely fill her once again, tip just brushing against her cervix as she came again, her body clamping down on his cock inside her, her walls undulating as if trying to milk him of his seed.

Naruto grunted as he felt Kyubi's pussy tighten almost painfully around him cock, her walls fluttering madly. He watched as she came down from her high, muscles unclenching as she collapsed onto his chest, panting, her still rock hard nipples pressing against his muscled chest. He pushed himself up on one arm, his other hand ghosting down her sweaty back, causing her to shiver, muscles twitching underneath the pads of his fingers.

He brushed over the swell of her rear, feeling the tightness of the muscle despite the suppleness of the flesh. He sat up fully, careful to keep Kyuubi comfortable against his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders lightly as he sat up, moving back be put his back against the headboard and sat there, simply enjoying the feeling of Kyubi's wet, tight het, wrapped securely around his still throbbing erection. His right hand gently squeezed her ass, making her moan weakly against his chest, hands gripping his shoulders slightly tighter at the pleasurable sensation that ran through her body at his touch. His left hand ran up and down her back gently, making her coo at the soft touch.

Eventually both hands were gripping the firm but supple flesh of her backside. She groaned softly as he gently began to move her up and down. She enjoyed the slow, almost relaxed, pace that he was taking with her at the moment, not sure if she'd survive another pounding from his cock.

Unfortunately for her, the slow pace, with him almost fully withdrawing before pushing back in with the same agonisingly slow pace, meant that she could fee every inch and contour of his cock as he moved it within her. Only three minutes in and she was once again soaked and rocking her hips as best she could to help both of them along.

Suddenly she came; flashes of light assaulted her eyes as she felt her body shake almost uncontrollably from the pleasure. Her eyes shot wide as she felt something inside her womb, he had cum along with her, his cum coating her walls with their warmth, clinging to them even as her pussy tried to milk his cock for more. She shuddered once more before completely collapsing against him. Eyes drifting shut even as she felt his hands running gently through her hair

"Sleep Kyu-hime" he whispered softly into her ear, she moaned gently in satisfaction and gratitude at him, she could only feel him smirk against her hear before she felt her head tipped upwards and his lips gently claiming hers in an sweet embrace before she succumbed to sleep.

Naruto was the first to wake up, no surprise there though. He opened his eyes and winced slightly at the almost painfully bright sunlight streaming in through the still uncovered window. The room was still comfortably cool however; he covered his eyes with his arm to block out the annoying sun, wishing he had some sort of switch to put the damn thing out for a few more hours. His other arm began to absently rub Kyubi's back, she shifted slightly, her walls tightening around his still erect tool as she moaned softly, rubbing her face against his chest cutely, as if it would block the light that she was also finding incredibly annoying.

He allowed his hand to come to rest on the swell of her lovely rear as he watched her for a few more moments before looking up at the ceiling, thoughts bouncing round his head and running around unchecked as he simply let his mind wander. He sighed and tilted his head slightly to look out of the window at the clear, blemish free, sky. He could already hear the faint sounds of a village just barely getting out of bed and beginning to wake up; the sound of footsteps, greetings, and shouts beginning to worm their way through the peaceful morning's air.

He felt Kyu stir on top of him and glanced down as she yawned cutely and looked up at him, their eyes met and she blushed slightly, he simply watched, slightly amused as she remembered what happened last night. He simply quirked his lips in a faint smile, pushing himself up with mealy his back muscles he surprised her with a rather passionate kiss. Her eyes quickly shut however as she allowed him to ravage her mouth, moaning into the lip lock, hips grinding against him causing his cock to hit all the right spots in her, making her shiver.

He pulled back after a few moments before they both disappeared, to simply appear on the roof of the building. Both of them as naked as the day they were born, and invisible to every single soul in the village. He heard Kyubi gasp as the warm rays of light struck her naked skin and soft breeze sent her hair waving about as it struck her still slightly sweaty skin. He felt her clench around him in surprise before relaxing and leaning against his chest, listening to his heart beat, finding it surprisingly relaxing and pleasant to be like this

"Why?" she asked in a near silent whisper, it took Naruto a brief second to work out what she was asking

"I may be a demon, crafter of sins and master of hell fire, the very essence of those sins, but I am no monster. Just because a craftsman makes weapons for killing, does not mean he himself has killed" he said simply, she just nodded and settled back against him, sighing softly as Naruto wrapped an arm around her and just enjoyed the moment.

The End


End file.
